


Because You Needed Me

by Lovebeauty01



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: The trio sets out to hunt for the horcruxes only to realize that this journey isn't going as planned. Ron finally bails and Harry/Hermione have a small confession. ONE-SHOT





	Because You Needed Me

( **Yay! Another Harmony one-shot! As always: I don't own it! Enjoy! All mistakes are mine)**

It had been decided weeks ago. They would leave to hunt the horcruxes. Just the three of them. Hermione, who planned for anything and everything. Ron, who reminded everyone that even though things were harsh and undecided kept a level of levity and Harry, well Harry was being himself. Stuck in a situation that he didn't want nor desire.

Leaving Hogwarts was one of the hardest decision Harry had ever made. Even worse than the time in fifth year when he and several others chased down a rumor the led to the death of his godfather, Sirius. If he was allowed to make all the decisions himself, he would have done this alone.

But no such luck with Hermione as his best friend.

Days, weeks, months had passed and they had not come any closer to finding the next horcrux. Tempers were becoming short the longer they were alone in the world. Hiding from Death Eaters as well as keeping away from Voldemort, who had returned in Harry's fourth year, was taking a toll on them.

As winter crept closer to them, the tent they were living in was finally starting to give way. Sitting alone on the cot in the bedroom he had picked months ago. Twirling his wand in his hand, he thought desperately about what his parents would do in this situation.  _It was easy_  he thought bitterly to himself  _they would have dived into researching everything they could learn about the items used as horcruxes_.

The longer they had been away from Hogwarts and the comforts of home, the more he turned into himself. He no longer smiled nor laughed. It was as if something had switched off inside him when he realized that this journey would take months, if not years, before they reached their final destination of defeating Voldemort.

A loud clatter from the kitchenette distracted him momentarily. Coming to his feet, he pocketed his wand and ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. The Potter curse as he called it. Scoffing, Potter curse his arse. Pushing the flap door that seperated his room from their main living space, he saw Hermione standing over by the sink. She was leaning against it with her head down.

He didn't speak. He didn't have too. Harry knew what she was feeling. It was the bitter taste of weariness and defeat. If Hermione felt defeated, then they were all doomed. She was the strongest witch he knew and he was thankful that she was with him. Sitting on the table was the locket they had brought with them.

None of them wore it after an altercation with Ron-who at the time had been tasked to wear it. It had started to fester dark thoughts in his head and after a screaming match in the woods of Kielder Forest. Harry had taken it from a very reluctant Ron and stowed it away in a stolen box they had lifted during the night in Edinburgh.

That night had been another bad idea. A random Death Eater had spotted them coming out of small shoppe and took chase. It took the trio fifteen minutes to subdue the Death Eater and obvilate him before running again.

Now they were outside Durham where they picked up supplies a few days ago were hidden away on the outskirts of Hamsterley Forest. Even with her extensive researching, Hermione had not figured out how to destroy the locket. And Harry hadn't pushed her to even try to destroy it. The last person who destroyed a horcrux had died several months after. Dumbledore had risked his own life and magic to destroy something utterly evil.

She sighed and turned around to see Harry standing there not saying a word. Just staring. Ron was outside tending a fire and hoping to stay out the way this time. She had nearly hexed him when he complained about wanting to go home again. It was the same old same old thing she had heard since early November.

"Harry…." she began, her stride slow and careful as if he would bolt back to his room. Standing before him she had the profound urge to wrap her arms around him to either hug him, shake him or kiss him, "how are you?"

"Been better," he shrugged dismissively. Running his fingers through his still messy hair, he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next.

Her teeth found her lower lip and she nodded at him while trying to give him an uplifting smile. Wringing her hands together, she wished to say something more, but it seemed that conversation between the two had ceased since they left on this journey. She missed it. She missed the carefree conversations they would have late into the night. Turning her head toward the locket, she already knew why.

It was changing things. Changing them. It wasn't for the better. If she was much more in tune with her own magical aura she would be able to see the darkness that shrouded the locket. Sometimes in her sleep she could hear it whispering to her. Merlin only knows what it was doing to Harry. They already knew what it did to Ron.

The flap of the tent opened and Ron stood slightly wet from the light rain that had begun to fall. His eyes narrowed at their proximity. He took a step forward and watched as Hermione step away from Harry. Her eyes were downcast as she wrapped her arms around herself. Part of him wanted to cross the room and wrap his own arms around her but after their fight, he decided to just continue to glare at them.

Why had he even considered going? He was part of the trio-the one that kept things light when there was too much darkness, until he volunteered to wear the locket. Even now, once removed it still called to him. Telling him things that he didn't want to hear. In his heart, he knew that when things went sour Hermione would choose Harry and Harry would definitely choose Hermione.

So why was he here? To help them sneak into places and make sure things stayed semi-normal? Ron shook his of the ugly thoughts that tend to linger whenever he was around the locket. Glaring around the room, he realized he was homesick and tired of running constantly. Looking at the both of them, he pulled his wand and cast a drying charm as well as a warming charm.

"I, uh," he started. What was he going to say to them? Shaking his head, he pushed past and them stormed off into the room that was designated for him. Grabbing his rucksack from under the cot, Ron ignored the penetrating stares that was coming from the living area as well as the drab tan color of the entire tent and began throwing things in his sack. Packing quickly, he tied it off and walked out to face them.

"I can't do this anymore mate." he said, directing his attention to Harry. Harry, whose eyes were sorrowful yet filled with understanding. "I can't keep running and hiding. I want to go home."

With that, he walked between them. Stopping long enough to clap Harry on the shoulder and give Hermione a quick squeeze. Stepping outside the tent, he walked the required distance and apparated away.

Harry watched as his best friend of seven years walked out on him. Just couldn't take it any longer. The flaps of the door breezed gently rain washing inside the tent. Sighing quietly, he faced Hermione's grief stricken face. Had she fancied him this entire time or was she in loss for a friend who couldn't handle things and decided to run when their lives were complicated?

Opening his mouth several times but closing them, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly. Sneaking a glance at his trainers, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"That stupid wanker!" Hermione cursed, glaring at the flap of the door. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She knew eventually this journey would finally crush Ron. Honestly, she believed that he wasn't meant to do this with them. In her heart, she hoped he would make it through to the end with them. If not for himself, then for Harry.

Casting a glance at Harry, she watched him carefully. Nothing let on how he felt about Ron leaving. Maybe he was expecting her to leave him as well when things got to be too much. Stealing her determination, she vowed that she wouldn't leave him. They would fight together whether it was side by side and lay dying in a field together.

A week later found them on the coast. Neither had said much since Ron had left. Both still too raw from his easy dismissal of their journey. The locket tucked safely back in the box and hidden at the bottom of Hermione's rucksack. Each night, as it sat under her bed, she could feel its power trying to turn her against Harry. Each day when she rose, she vowed to never give in to it.

Harry, on the other hand, had tried to keep their spirits up by cooking and breaking out a deck of Muggle cards that he had nicked from a convenience store. Neither of them knew how to play anything but they figured out that it didn't matter. At least they were trying.

Setting their tent facing the North Sea, they quickly unpack their rations and supplies. Hermione made sure the potions lab was properly unpacked while Harry filled the cupboards with food. It was a simple routine. A quiet routine. Neither of them spoke while they worked but it was quite alright.

Once things were done, Harry stepped out of the tent and surveyed the area. It was nearly the end of November and the cold wind coming off the ocean was horrid and quite cold. Shivering, he looked around knowing that they were alone, cast a warm charming. It immediately began working and the shivering stopped.

Sitting down on the sand, he looked out over the ocean. This was the first time he had ever seen it. It was majestic. Calm, but with a power that was unheard of buried underneath the waves. The sky was overcast which darkened the water considerably. It would be nice to see the ocean during the summer months and not during bitter cold.

Hearing a soft crunch of sand, he didn't even need to look up to know it was Hermione. He felt as she took a seat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Producing a blanket seemingly out of nowhere, she wrapped the both of them up. Neither of them spoke, but watched the ocean move.

"I've never seen the ocean until now." Harry whispered.

"We should go during the summer. Go to a real beach and see blue water." Hermione stated firmly.

"Yea, we should." Harry paused and took a breath, "Hermione….I don't know if…"

"It will happen Harry. We will defeat him one way or another." she interrupted him, never taking her eyes off the ocean.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Harry. I just do. I have faith in the both of us and especially you. We will fight this. We will win and I will take you to a beach where we can stay as long as you like."

"As long as I like, eh?" he smirked, turning to face her. Peering into her chocolate eyes, Harry realized in that moment, that maybe-just maybe he could win this. Win and see Hermione in a bikini.

A blush crept over his face as he thought about it. Hermione was his best friend, not someone who he could-well, could he? She had been there through everything, stood by him when no one would, took care of him, listened to him, and guided him with the best of her ability.

And now?

Now she was sitting on a cold, dreary beach with him huddled under a blanket staring at the ocean. He needed to know something. A question that always lingered in the back of his mind. Something he had thought of years ago and never needed to ask her until now.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she answered, snuggling closer into him for warmth.

"Why have you always stayed?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly. The wind whipped around her, brushing away her hair so he could clearly see her. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek, "Because you needed me and I needed you."


End file.
